Strip
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Eret reckons he's got moves. Astrid is initially sceptical. Eretstrid one shot.


**Maybe not what everyone was waiting for but here's a lil peek out from hiatus.**

**This was meant to be a bit of fun. Don't take it too serious.**

-HTTYD-

"Do we have to?"

"Shut up, you like it and you know it."

Astrid wasn't sure how they'd found it, but there was something on her TV full of men taking off their clothes. Eret complained when she said it was staying on, but Astrid shushed him with a reminder Eret himself was not averse to enjoying the male form. He stuck his tongue out, then settled back in as Astrid reached for popcorn. It seemed to be a documentary on strip clubs... probably. She wasn't really listening...

"Come on! What is that guy doing? Trying to dislocate his shoulder to music?"

Throwing a glare at Eret, followed by a piece of popcorn, Astrid shrugged.

"Dancing?"

"Honestly if thats all they gotta do to get paid, _I _could do that."

Thanking the gods for the technology of live-pausing, Astrid paused the show and turned to Eret.

"Unless you are about to take your clothes off, hush and let me enjoy this."

Eret waggled his eyebrows, grinning smugly.

"Why Astrid, I had no idea you were so keen to see me get my kit off."

Shaking her head, Astrid waved him off lazily before turning back to the TV.

"You don't have the moves or the body stud, now hush."

"Is that a challenge? Cus I might not be a stripper... _yet, _but I bet I can do that. _And _I bet you like it. Hey, I might have found my calling!"

Astrid resolutely ignored him until Eret grew bored of that, and got up and in the way of her enjoyable view on the screen. She threw more popcorn at him. Eret did not move, other than to peer behind him and start mimicking the dance moves with some exaggeration.

"Yeah, I don't think you're the next Magic Mike."

"Well you aren't paying attention!"

Figuring it would be good for a laugh at least - and then she could get back to her show! - Astrid paused it again and rolled her eyes as she tossed the remote aside, settling back against the sofa with a dramatic sigh.

"Alright then, get it over with."

"Wow, you are so good for a guys ego."

Eret, because he was _Eret_ and therefore had to go a little too much on everything, actually scrolled through his phone and found some music like the strippers on TV had been danciing to, then posed dramatically.

"Prepare yourself."

"I am prepared to piss myself laughing."

He wasn't even dressed to really strip off seductively, or even easily, but Astrid was aware that Eret _could _dance from nights out, and he moved to the music fairly well. Not one to feel embarassed easily, Eret didn't seem perturbed by Astrid's amused giggles she at least _tried_ to politely stifle in her hands for a minute or so. It was ridiculous, really, Eret pretending to be like the professionals on the TV as he gyrated and twisted, slowing to stick his tongue out at Astrid playfully before he reached for his shirt hem.

Eret slid up the shirt and threw it at Astrid, laughing as she tore it off her face and threw it aside. It had been a lot more amusing when he just seemed to be clowning around, but now Astrid was faced with watching the way his muscles moved, the fluid sway of his hips and he was undeniably graceful when he wanted to be. He wasn't exaggerating it anymore either, moving in time with the beat like he'd written the dance months ago and practiced to perfection.

He let a hand trail down his stomach, Astrid's eyes following the lines; he had no chiselled six pack, but Eret was in good shape and she could see the definition of hard-worked muscles when his torso elongated with his stretching motions.

Astrid actually half expected him to tug his trousers and they'd just pop off like he was _actually _a stripper. They did not, button and zipper on his jeans opening up under his hands to reveal the dark waistband of his boxers beneath. Astrid bit her lip, then gave in and got up.

"Alright, you win."

"Oh?"

She grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close, nodding.

"I'm not sure anyone will _pay _to watch, but I'm happy for a private show now and then."

Grinning, Eret leant down and kissed her, but pulled away before she was done.

"I'm not finished distracting you from the TV!"

"Consider me distracted, take off your bottoms."

"Yes ma'am!"

Shedding the rest of his clothes rather quickly, Eret picked her up and moved Astrid bodily back toward the sofa, working on her clothes next. He halted halfway through the removal of her shirt, reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Just in case."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

He stuck his tongue out, then resumed undressing her. Astrid lacked the patience for a strip show - when she was in the mood, clothes were an inconvenience at best, not a seduction tool. But watching Eret had been alright... til she got bored of waiting to get her hands on him.

She definitely appreciated that smart mouth of his a moment later, when Eret finally got her naked and wasted no time in getting her wet under an eager tongue. Astrid bucked and moaned as he worked, twisting fingers in his hair as she grew increasingly needy and impatient - apparently his little performance had more of an effect on her than she realised - until she shoved at his head, beckoning him upward when Eret surfaced.

His face was still wet with her as they kissed, but Astrid couldn't have cared less as she felt him thrust against her clit, smirking into the kiss when Astrid mewled against his mouth, squirming under him as Eret teased her. Gripping at broad shoulders, Astrid growled when he backed off rather than fill her properly.

"C'mon!"

"Aww, but you're so fun to wind up!"

Astrid glared.

"And I'll have so much fun kicking you out of bed tonight."

Eret silenced her with a kiss and nudged her legs wider apart to fit his hips, pressing into her at last and Astrid sighed happily against his mouth at the feeling. He leant down, panting against her ear at the feeling of Astrid hot and slick around his cock, grunting when Astrid squeezed playfully at him. His fluid hips came into plenty of good use all over again as he moved, practiced at the rhythm that Astrid loved.

Astrid watched the flexing of his shoulders and upper arms where he held his weight up, Eret observing the way her body shook with his increasing pace through dilated pupils. He nipped at her neck until Astrid whined, turning her head to kiss him roughly and gasping at a particularly hard, deep thrust.

"_Fuck, _do that again."

Eret repeated it, over and over when he saw how it made shudders roll through her, when he heard how it made her curse and cry out as he felt her clench around his cock, clutching at his back with a fierce grip. He moved quicker when Astrid began to shake, smirk on his face as he watched her go to pieces beneath him.

Eret waited until Astrid stopped spasming before he began to press deeper, seeking his own end in her pliant, lazy body and Astrid enjoyed the low huffing sounds he made as he moved, letting out soft noises of her own; he still felt good inside her, feeding that lovely post-coital warmth she basked in. He came with a shuddering groan, twitching and bucking slowly before he wrapped arms around her and dropped onto his side, a snug fit on the sofa but she didn't mind being snuggled close to him.

"So, still think I couldn't make it as a stripper?"

Slapping lazily at his chest, Astrid laughed.

"No, but feel free to strip off for me any time."

-HTTYD-

**When friend sends you an Eretstrid prompt, I answer! Plus it's been a while, really.**

**Any bets for when an Eretstrid hater appears? Anyone? *prepares betting pool***


End file.
